deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anthony DiNozzo
Anthony DiNozzo is a major protagonist from the crime TV series NCIS Section heading Born in an unknown state, presumably New York, DiNozzo was the son of wealthy businessman Anthony DiNozzo Senior and an unnamed woman (whose maiden name was Paddington), with the family residing in Long Island, New York and also harboring some wealth although the degree of wealth they had was never revealed. At the age of five, young DiNozzo endured nightmares about vampires due to his mother going through a phase involving Louis XV that inspired the decor of his room. During his childhood, DiNozzo also owned some Sea Monkeys until his mother accidentally drank them, having confused their sea castles with her mint julep. Due to the fact that his father was a Civil War re-enactor, young Tony was forced to carry the poop bucket during scenes, causing the other re-enactors to call Tony "their little poo boy". DiNozzo's mother loved movies and used to take him to the theatre with her to watch movies, with DiNozzo later telling Ziva that she was the person who got him interested in movies. "The Little Prince" was the last movie they saw before his mother's death. DiNozzo's mother died when he was only 8 and this triggered DiNozzo's own miserable childhood as his father struggles to look after him on his own and he was left behind in a hotel room on his own for several days at one point. DiNozzo Senior would later remarry, choosing various women who would become young Tony's stepmothers with Tony having no positive or pleasant memories of any of them. At some point, DiNozzo as a teenager was shipped off to boarding school. He attended six boarding schools in the four years he spent in high schools, making a habit of getting expelled from each one. The seventh and last one was Remington Military Academy, a private boarding school in Tiverton, Rhode Island. Tony completed his 12th grade year there, graduating high school sometime in the mid-to-late 1980s. Tony then attended Ohio State University, graduating with a Bachelor of Arts degree in Physical Education. During his time at Ohio State, he was on the varsity basketball team and made it to the Final Four before losing to UCLA. He later participated in a football game leading a team against one from Michigan that was led by Doctor Brad Pitt who appeared in SWAK (episode). Tony broke his leg during the game which was revealed to have been broken by Brad himself. At some point, Tony was also in the Ohio State Alpha Chi Delta class of 1989. He also received a combined score of 950 on his SATs. While in Ohio State, Tony saw a townhouse on fire and rushed inside, finding a young boy inside a closest. As Tony carried the boy out of the building, the boy mentioned his sister, Amber and as Tony attempted to save Amber, a part of the ceiling fell in front of him and as such, Tony decided to leave Amber and save the boy instead. It was later revealed that Tony had a choice: save the boy or risk their lives to save Amber. Tony ultimately choosing to flee the building with the boy in tow. Upon becoming a Detective, Tony spent two years in Peoria and Philadelphia before moving to Baltimore which was revealed in the Season 1 episode, High Seas (episode). While at Baltimore, Tony ran into his future boss: Leroy Jethro Gibbs and the two sides worked together on a money laundering case. Tony eventually discovered that his partner, Danny Price was a dirty cop which ultimately prompted Tony to resign from Baltimore PD for good and join NCIS instead, Gibbs having suggested it to him earlier. Tony eventually joined NCIS and presumably began as an NCIS Probationary Agent before eventually being promoted to the rank of Senior Special Agent of the team. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Castle VS DiNozzo Possible opponents Category:What-If? Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Detectives Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:NCIS Characters Category:Human